The other side
by vampireleena
Summary: A girl finds herself bumping into two guys in her life, Peter Parker, and Spiderman. While Peter seems cool, spiderman is annoying, and tries to get in her business far too much !
1. chapter 1

Eira Buxton shifted the bag on her shoulder, she was on her way to a press conference being held by the student body president of her school. There had been two stabbings at their school in the matter of a week, the student body president was holding a press conference to reassure the students at Hiltmore High, that everything was going to be okay, and there was nothing to be afraid of. Eira didn't believe that this was true, she fully believed that they were all in danger, but she wouldn't voice that just then, she would get everything the handsome Ryker had to say on camera, and then edit it, and write her own piece about it all for the newspaper later. She was part of the camera crew for the news club, but also a writer for the student paper, so she wore many hats in the school.

The reporter, Annie Seely, was already at the school steps, waiting on Eira, and the president himself. She had on a pretty, ruffled, sky blue, skirt, as well as a button up, white, collared shirt, and light brown boots. Her straight as a board hair was pinned back, giving way to all the angles of her face. She looked as cold as she acted, Annie wasn't one of the easiest people to get along with, but Eira did okay, mostly because she ignored all of Annie's rude comments, and sometimes gestures. Eira was just there to work the camera, not to be a friend, enemy, or supporter of the senior in question.

She noticed their rivals, the _other_ newscasters, were there already as well. Billy, and Justine, were already setup. Sometimes Eira thought it was crazy that they even allowed another newscasting club to exist, but the Dean claimed that it was healthy competition, that the real world would be holding the same situation, so they should get used to it early. Eira was all for their club, HHNC, but she was biased. WBTW, which was the rival club, they were either boring, or lying, in Eira's opinion. They never stuck to the truth if there was even a little bit of juicy gossip around their subject in question. Annie could be a cold hard bitch, but at least she kept to the facts, and didn't waver, even for a rumor.

Eira quickly setup, all the while Annie was complaining about Billy and Justine, and how they could be there on time, so why couldn't Eira? Eira didn't mention that she was actually a few minutes early, so the others had to have been there way early. She just nodded her head at certain times of the rant, and kept her lips pressed together. There was no point in disagreeing with Annie, it was better to just get setup, and her on camera, as fast possible. Eira handed Annie her earpiece that would allow her to communicate with the station as she reported on the speech.

Ryker showed up almost fifteen minutes late, the reporters made sure that their audience was aware, anything to go against the president. Honestly Eira didn't know how the moron had gotten student body president, he was a liar, lazy, and downright annoying. They filmed him saying things like, "There's absolutely no reason to be scared, these were isolated incidents and won't happen again." How did he know that? They could happen again, since when could he predict the future? "Keeping in pairs isn't just stupid, its being paranoid. Live how you have been, and if you want to walk alone, then do it." Again, who was this guy, and how much bad advice could he give out in one standing? We wrapped it up with him blowing kisses to the cameras. Annie looked pissed, as did Justine, while Billy and I packed up our equipment and got ready to edit the video footage that we'd both just taken.

On my way back to the station, which was located in the media building, she ran head on into Peter Parker. Eira was falling to the side, but he caught her and set her back on her feet, Eira glared at him, like it was his fault that they'd bumped into one another, even though it so wasn't. Eira hadn't been paying attention, it was completely her fault, she and Peter were on the paper together, he took the pictures, while she wrote. Normally she would give him a friendly smile, or a nod, but she was in a bad mood from the press release, instead she bumped his shoulder as she pushed past him, and ignored his, "Hey." Comment altogether.

Upon entering the building, Eira was bombarded by her boss, Shay, and she didn't like the feeling that gave her. She liked things to go smoothly, for her life to be at a slower pace than what her boss liked. Shay claimed that Eira should have already been in the editing room, getting the video ready, that WBTW was probably already airing their piece, Eira scowled. There was no way in a cold, blue hell, that they were airing their piece already. Shoving a hand through her curls, Eira skirted around Shay and headed up the stairs, two at a time, towards the editing room.


	2. Chapter 2

Editing took all of an hour to finish, that hour caused Eira to be late for her next class though, and it had her yelled at, again, by her boss. Eira ran to Lit class, her boots clicked on the tiled floors of the hallways as she went. She was glad she had opted for practical that morning, with her shin high, black boots, jeans, and Def Leppard tee. Eira burst into her Lit class, almost 45 minutes late, a whirlwind of girl, she made her way to a seat in the back, the last one left. Mr. Rogers gave her a dirty look as she sat down, he cleared his throat before continuing whatever lecture he was giving. Eira pulled out her homework, and passed it to the front, through her peers, and then bent over her book, trying to catch up on the chapter they were discussing, it was going to be a long day.

She was almost done with the assignment when the segment she'd been editing came on the television overhead. She sat back, tapping her pencil softly as she glared at the television. Ryker was nothing but a joke, and no one seemed to see it but her and her boss. Everyone else was enthralled by the president, even in her classroom! The girls were drooling, and the boys were giving all of their attention to the tv, like the guy was a god or something, which couldn't be any further from the truth.

Lunch didn't come quickly enough, but when it did come, Eira breathed a little easier. She chose pizza, salad, a brownie, a jug of milk, and a banana. When she plopped down opposite of Shay, she received an annoyed groan from her boss.

"What? She rose her dark brows at Shay.

"What do you think? Look at all of that," Shay gestured to the overloaded tray in front of Eira, "It's not fair that you're going to eat all of that and not gain a pound! Me? I have to eat this," She pointed to her single salad in disgust, "If I want to keep a trim figure, and don't" She held up a hand in protest before Eira could get a word in, "Tell me that exercising would benefit me more than a salad. I don't have time for exercise, I have a paper, and a channel to run."

Eira hadn't been planning on telling Shay anything, but whatever. This was an ongoing problem between them, Eira enjoyed food, so she ate it, and she didn't really care what others thought, or if she gained a few pounds over a fried oreo. Thankfully her metabolism wasn't too terrible, so she didn't gain tons with her eating habits, yet.

After school Eira headed to her favorite café, Café Copper Top, it was usually packed, but it was the best café in Atlanta, in her opinion. She was walking there from school, she had her bag slung over her shoulders, and a camera crossways that banged against her hip with each step she took. It was as she was turning onto the street that café resided on, that she heard a commotion behind her. She turned to look, someone was running towards her, a guy, probably ten years older than herself, and he looked like he hadn't showered for days. Eira moved out of the way, assuming that would save her from being run over. The guy stopped long enough to pull her in front of him, and shoved her towards the street, where an oncoming car was, there was no time for breaks, or reflexes. Eira shut her eyes, hoping for the best, but the collision never came. She peeked one eye open, to find herself face-to-face with a masked hero, Spider-Man.


End file.
